Her New Dog
by Open-DOOR73
Summary: Kagome's life is abruptly turned upside down when she learns that not all things are what they seem. Not only does she meet the rather attractive half-demon man that has been her friendly dog for ten years, but she suddenly is expected to defeat an ultimate evil that has wronged her and her new friends. (New version of "My New Dog?" P.S. The story will get serious later on.)


**Her New Dog**

**Prologue**

**Doctor's Diagnosis**

"You can't be serious! She's only six!" The angered woman, placed a hand over her pregnant-swollen stomach and attempted her best at keeping calm, but how could she? She was, as of recently, a single woman with a little girl and another child on the way. Now she hears such news, such _blasphemy_ from a doctor?

The old doctor sighed and rubbed her thumb and index finder between the bridge of her nose on her tired, wrinkled face. "I'm afraid so. Despite the illness being rather rare among children, especially girls, I'm afraid the symptoms may only get worse with age. Kagome has an advantage because we can start her with treatment early on."

The small girl sat oddly quiet next to her mother as most of the conversation went over her head. She may not have known what they were talking about, but she did know that it involved her and it was not a good thing. Kagome glanced up at the old woman and saw how her blind eye glinted in the light emanating from the window. Why she never wore an eye patch, Kagome never knew.

Picking up her clipboard, the doctor scribbled something down. "I don't want to start her on any medication, that's a given."

Kagome's mother sighed with relief, silently. The child looked up at her questionably and her mother looked down with a smile and took her hand reassuringly. "Then, what do you suggest, Dr. Kaede?"

"My diagnosis?" Dr. Kaede repeated. "Besides depression being caused by chemical imbalances in the brain or traumatic incidents, I say we take the more natural path." Kagome's mother nodded, trying her best to follow. "Make sure she gets plenty of exercise, eats healthy and gets lots of rest. Make her think positively, this way she doesn't always have that cloud of hopelessness." Kaede wrote another not down on a separate piece of paper and handed it to Kagome's mother.

The younger woman took it and read aloud, "'Homes for Animals'?" She set the thing down, "What is this for?"

"Tell me something," Kaede asked, "Kagome doesn't have any animal allergies, yes?"

"No," Kagome's mother shook her head. "She's only allergic to wasps."

Kaede nodded, "That there on the paper is an address for a pet store that I know is great. Another great way for treatment is responsibility."

Kagome's eyes lit up at that information and looked expectantly at her mother's, but her mother shook her head. "We can't afford a pet right now."

Kaede shook her own head in response, "My friend owns the place, just tell her that Kaede sent you and I'm sure she'll be more than happy to help you out there."

"You're being so generous," Kagome's mother admitted.

"Nonsense," Kaede shook her head yet again. "This is serious, especially for someone of Kagome's age."

Kagome's mother looked over the paper again. "What animal do you think we should get?"

Kagome watched the old woman and suddenly she saw a shadow of a twinkle pass through the elderly lady's good eye, but as fast as it appeared it quickly dispersed. The expression intrigued and yet at the same time worried Kagome, but when she looked to her mother, it appeared that the woman had not seen it. Either that or she was unconcerned by the unexpected light in her doctor's brown orb.

Dr. Kaede smiled, "What animal? I say that you should get Kagome a new dog."

To be continued…

[A.N.]

~{Yay! It's FINALLY out! I'm ACTUALLY writing it! Woo hoo! I hope you enjoyed^^}~

In case some of you didn't read my latest update about "My New Dog" I just wanted to clarify that yes, this is the new and improved version of "My New Dog." As you can tell, it's already much more developed than the last version.

**~.~**

**Want a shout out? Want me to answer your questions? Well, then, go ahead and ask any question that comes to mind or that you'd like to know about the story^^ **

**~.~**

Depression Research Bibliography: (Yes, child depression is possible, but rare. So, here are the link, just if you were interested. Just be sure to delete the space.)

Child Depression: depression/guide/depression-children

Depression Treatments: depression/features/natural-treatments


End file.
